


Serene Deception

by hunterscoffee



Series: A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Reader, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterscoffee/pseuds/hunterscoffee
Summary: Tensions are running high as the council has gifted you the rank of Jedi Knight before your brother. Padme and Anakin grow unnaturally close and millions of Clone soldiers are found on the planet Kamino.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The objective was to protect Padme Amidala, the former queen of Naboo. A woman you hadn’t seen since perhaps before the separation of you and your brother. You missed your brother dearly, you had for years and no amount of holocalls would ever be the same as seeing him in person. You adjusted your robes only slightly as the turbolift car rocked upwards to Padme’s quarters, the council had given this assignment to you and two other Jedi, the names of who they hadn’t told you. The doors made a swish sound as they opened.

“You’ve grown.” That voice was one you would recognize anywhere. You whipped around, Anakin stood there, his hair was short, a padawan braid was tucked behind his ear. He was still a padawan.

“Anakin?” You huffed a laugh of amazement. “Wow, how long has it been?”

“You’re… You’re a Jedi?” He looked at you, your hair housed no braid. 

“Yeah…” You took a few steps towards him and wrapped your arms around him. He returned the gesture pulling you close. “I missed you,” You admitted, “Talking over comm isn’t the same as seeing you in person.” He smiled, about to say something when Kenobi cleared his throat. The loud sound forced you both to shy away from the embrace.

“Obi-Wan! I don’t think you had a beard the last time I saw you.” You smiled at the older man, he raised an arm in a requestive manner. You took his offer, hugging him in addition. “I don’t think we’ve all been in one room since perhaps when we were separated.”

“We haven’t” Padme’s voice came, sweet as honey. Kenobi stood aside and she came into view. She had grown, but her beauty hadn’t faltered.

“I’m sorry my appearance is rather last minute, the council only made the decision to send me a few minutes ago.” You turned to her and her welcoming hug. It seemed that Anakin and Obi-Wan had already become acquainted and reacquainted with those in the room. Though you knew many of the people standing around you, one man stayed a mystery. He was armed and wore an eyepatch over his left eye, it made your mind race as to how he acquired it.

“This is Captain Typho,” Padme gestured to the man. 

“Hello,” He had a soft, almost relaxing voice that seemed to put you at ease. “the more Jedi, the better.” He joked, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly as he smiled. The look was endearing on him, making him seem even more trustworthy. Though you shouldn’t have, you reached out with the force, trying to see if the man before you really was as nice a person as he seemed to be at first sight. Though as you searched his intentions for malice, you found none. “I know I’ll feel better having you here, but I’ll have an officer stationed on every floor and I’ll be in the control centre downstairs.”

“Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding the threat will be revealed, now if you’ll excuse me, I will retire.” Padme’s voice fell cold as she and her handmaiden stood and made their way to the room to the end of the living area.

“Goodnight, Padme.” You said in goodbye and she returned a curt nod.

Once the senator had left you turned to the Captain, “where would you like us?” You asked.

“Anywhere would be nice, close to the senator preferably.” He advised.

“We’ll check the security, too. Just in case.” Obi-Wan adds from your right, “Anakin you stay here, Y/N and I will look downstairs.” Your brother nodded and you and Kenobi left for the turbolift.

“Imagine being this important.” You sigh, her quarters were beautiful and massive.

“I suppose it can’t be all the great since she is under threat.” He smiled. You nod to the corner of the lift. “There’s a camera and an alarm system.” You point out. The doors swished as they opened, a guard was stationed almost a meter apart from the turbolift to the door at the end of the hall.

“I do think this is enough security,” Obi-Wan said, only slightly baffled by the sheer amount of manpower. You hummed in agreement. There were more than enough men.

“Captain Typho has more than enough security downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?” Obi-Wan asks as he enters the living room, you close behind him. 

“Quiet as a tomb,” Anakin said, though his comparison seemed rather off.

“Not a good thing.” You point at him, moving for the kettle off to the side. 

“I don’t like just waiting for something to happen to her.” He added as the water finished boiling, a sudden beeping noise erupted from Obi-Wan’s hand-held device.

“What’s going on?” A quick flash of panic appeared in the older man’s voice, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“Uh, she covered the cameras,” Anakin said simply. “I don’t think she liked me watching her.”

“I wouldn’t either,” You put in as you studied the selection of teabags.

“What is she thinking?” Kenobi said, striding towards her room.

“She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder.” Your brother said the sentence stopped his master’s brisk pace.

“There are many other ways to kill a senator,” Obi-Wan turned on his heel to face Anakin.

“I know, but we also want to catch this assassin don’t we, Master?” That comment had you turning around.

“You’re using her as bait.” You said, kettle in hand, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his apprentice.

“It was her idea,” Anakin said defensively. “Don’t worry. No harm will come to her,” You turned back around and finished pouring the tea into delicate cups. “I can sense everything going on in that room.” Then he adds, “Trust me.”

“It’s far too risky,” Obi-Wan said, glancing back over at her room as you handed him a cup. “Besides, your senses aren’t that attuned, my young apprentice.”

“And yours are?” Anakin challenges.

“Possibly.” The Jedi Master said back. You held in a laugh.

It was a few minutes later, you sat on the couch, legs pulled up in a cross-legged position.

“You look tired.” You commented on your brother’s appearance, it was true, bags were under his eyes.

“I don’t sleep well anymore,” He said and you took a shaky breath in.

“Do you have the nightmares too?” You asked and he nodded. “I wish I could make them stop.” You said, visibly swallowing.

“I’d much rather dream about Padme.” He smiled, you gave him a light nudge with your shoulder. Suddenly, something went off in your brain, as if you could feel something  _ in Padme’s room _ . “I sense it too.” You brother said and in a second you had one of your lightsabers in your hand, brilliant white light filling the room as you ignited the blade. Using the force for assistance you bolted for her room, both your brother and his master close behind you. You burst through the door, throwing a hand up, two creatures that resembled worms were in stagnation. You closed down the saber, moving the things toward you. When there were no longer malicious bugs above her, Padme sat upright in terror, her handmaiden and security officer handing running down the hall.

In a split-second Obi-Wan noticed the droid outside her window and dashed for it, breaking the glass as he leapt out. Anakin muttered a word to her then ran down the hall.

“What is that?” Typho asked. The two worm things withering in the force bubble above your palm.

“I need somewhere quiet.” You said, eyes narrow and voice urgent.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you need anyth-”

“No.” You said curtly, interrupting the man who had brought you to this room. It seemed to be a maid’s quarters, but it was empty, a neatly made bed sat on the left side of the room, stretching from wall to wall. There was a window directly in front of the door and a cupboard off to the right with a desk right beside it. The creatures were now in a see-through enclosure with no way to get out. You settled down on the bed, sitting cross-legged you steadied your breath. Your chest rising with the inhale and falling with the exhale, your mind coming to a halt as you begin to reach out with your senses and opening your mind, letting the force envelope you. After a few seconds, you began to focus your mind on the ‘worms’, still breathing rhythmically. You began to feel trapped like you were in a transparent cage and could not get out. You could only see darkness, but you could feel the hard transparisteel beneath you. Then it came in flashes, the memories of these creatures.

_ A man in Mandalorian armour stands in front of a woman adorned in bounty-hunter gear and what looked like an auburn trench coat. Their meeting place is on the ledge of a building you don’t recognize, but it is certainly in Coruscant. The many speeders that flypast is an indication of that. The building itself had many advertisements stuck to the side in bright colours and bright lights, a grave contrast to the dark of night. The man was deep in the shadows and you could only make out a few details of his dressings. The woman, on the other hand, she is a changeling. _

_ “I hit the ship but they used a decoy.” She says, her voice is loud, but it doesn’t matter since they stood alone in the dark and the many speeders passing made sure no-one could hear them. _

_ “We’ll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam.” He says, his voice is accented, but you can’t quite place where it's from. “My client is getting impatient, take these. Be careful they’re very poisonous.” She takes the transparisteel cylinder from his outstretched hand. “Zam, there can be no mistakes this time.” His voice is now urgent, she nods at him. _

You sharply inhaled as your senses came flooding back, no longer in the mind of the creatures you could once again see your own surroundings. The first thing that came prominently clear was that the back of your throat was dry, then you recalled what had just happened as if it were a dream, still crystal clear in your memory. The bounty hunter named ‘Zam’ worked for the man in Mandalorian armour, he too must be a bounty hunter as he said his ‘client’. This meant that there was someone wealthy and with a direct vendetta against Padme. Both thoughts terrified you and took a few minutes for you to get your thoughts back under control.

Your brother and his master would be long gone by now, chasing the woman across Coruscant in order to find information she didn’t have. You would request a council meeting in the morning, but at this time it was too late in the night. You stood from the bed and reached for the glass case. Hesitantly you lifted a hand towards them and again concentrated the force towards them, in a split second they erupted, pieces of flesh flying against the transparisteel. Once they lay dead you left the room carrying the container.

“Please dispose of this.” You said to the guard that had brought you to the room.

It took a total of ten minutes for you to get from the Senator’s quarters to the Jedi Archives in the Temple. Though that being said, you weren exactly hurrying, you had all of the night to find information on the bounty hunters. The Jedi Archives was a grand room, full of beautiful shelves in the blue holo-colour you saw everywhere. A few Jedi were in the library, some reclining in seats, others browsing the shelves for the particular book they were looking for, a comfortable silence filling the whole archive that made any who entered feel warm and welcome.

“Master Nu?” You called softly as you walked towards the centre of the library, threading your hands together at your chest so that the long sleeves would cover them.

“Yes, dear?” She asked, appearing around the corner of one of the shelves. 

“Do we have any information on the Mandalorians in the archive?” You asked, “And a bounty hunter named ‘Zam’?”

“The assaulter was a woman named ‘Zam Wesell’, but she worked for another bounty hunter. I don’t know his name, but he wore Mandalorian armour, silver decorated with blue.” You stood in front of the Jedi Council, giving your report on the situation. The doors opened once again, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to Obi-Wan and Anakin as they strolled in, footsteps soft against the cold floor.

“Skywalker, Masters.” Kenobi greeted those in the room. Anakin said nothing, but he had a dangerous tint in his eyes that said he and Obi-Wan knew something. 

Once they had come to a stop beside you Jedi Master Mace Windu spoke again, “bounty hunter?” His tone was curious as he posed the question.

“Yes, Master, her name was Zam, but she worked for another hunter dressed in Mandalorian armour.” You confirmed again, though he had said it as more of a statement than a question. 

“Track down this bounty hunter you must, Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker.” Master Yoda said, facial expressions and movements slow and relaxed.

“Most importantly find out who he’s working for,” Windu spoke again.

“What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting.” Obi-Wan said, his voice neutral.

“Handle that your Padawan will,” Yoda said.

“Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She’ll be safer there. And don’t use registered transport. Travel as refugees.” Master Windu said, his words commanding.

“As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital.” Anakin pointed out, he was right. Padme would rather die than see the loss of countless innocent men to the Separatists.

“Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect,” Yoda said gravely.

“Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her on this matter.” Mace Windu said, his tone finalising as if he wished to speak no more on this matter. In respectful goodbye, Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed in unison and left the council room.


End file.
